Interesting Happenings
by Twilight At The Labyrinth
Summary: 8 mini stories based of songs. I put the player on shuffle and here is the result. B/E and B/J.


**A.N.: This is my first ever posted fic. All reviews are welcome. Yes, even flames. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Except all 4 books, The movie, and 4 tickets to see New Moon. Oh, and a 4 year old son who thinks he is a vampire and dumped an entire bottle of silver glitter on himself screaming look mommy I sparkle pretty too. That was fun to clean up.**

**(1) Halo- Beyonce**

**(Bella about Edward)**

**He doesn't see it, he thinks he is a soulless monster. But how could someone so beautiful and caring be a monster? He is more like an angel in my opinion. When I'm looking out I'm surrounded by his embrace. Sometimes It's like I can see a halo. I know he's my saving grace. He's everything I need and more.**

**Still I can't convince him. Maybe someday but until then He'll be my own personal angel in disguise. Complete with a Halo...**

**(2) All Around Me- Flyleaf**

**(Edward about Bella)**

**This fire runs in through my being burning me to my very soul. Well at least it would if I had a soul. I feel alive! I can feeling her all around me thickening the air I'm breathing. Although I know I shouldn't breath around her but I can't help it, I really am a masochist. When she whispers she loves me I fade into our secret place. **

**She really is my singer. Her music makes me sway the angels sing and sigh. At least I imagine they would if angels would come anywhere near a damned person like me.**

**Take my hand I give it to you now you want me all I am. I promise I'll never leave you. Please believe me, please believe. I never want to leave her. Nothing could ever make me..... I hope.**

**(3) Until Tomorrow (Breath)- Paramore**

**(Bella about Edward)**

**He left me he promised he wouldn't but he did. I contemplate as I lay here in this forest I've played in for years but now can't seem to find my way out of. **

**I climbed, I slipped, I fell, reaching for your hand, but I lay here all alone. If I could find out how to make you listen now. I'd tell you I'm starving for you to be here with me and my undying love. Breath, I keep reminding my self but I can't seem to think much beyond the fact that he left me, after he promised he wouldn't. **

**Who knew this could hurt so much? He told me that he never loved me. But, I must breath for love tomorrow cause there is no hope for today. So I wait.... And hope that someday he'll come back.**

**(4) I Told You So- The Carrie Underwood Version**

**(Edward and Bella talking for the first time in 2 years)**

**I'm going to call her... This has gone on long enough. I'm tired of not being with her. It is killing me to be so far away from her.**

**ring, ring, ring.**

**Bella: Hello?**

**Edward: Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I love you, and suppose I said I want to come back to you. And suppose I told you that I finally learned my lesson and I'm tired of spending all my time alone. **

**Bella: I love you too. But I told you so, and you had to go so you said. But now I've found somebody new and you can never break my heart in two again...... Oh, don't worry about it sweetheart just a wrong number.**

**click **

**(5) Knock You Down- Keri Hilson**

**(Bella about Jacob)**

**Not again this isn't supposed to happen to me. I never though I'd be in love like this. You came in and knocked me on my face. Feels like I'm in a race but I've already won first place. Never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did you got me thinking about our life, a house, and kids. Definitely something I could never have done with Edward. **

**Sometimes life has a funny way of working. Jacob was right Edward was a drug but he himself was my sun. I'm glad Edward called the other night it was a nice way to bring closure. His voice didn't effect me the way it used to. I'm glad Jake imprinted on me. Which he finally told me a couple of months after Edward left. I'll admit it I was scared to answer loves call but now I'm glad I did.**

**(6) Blue Dress- Depeche Mode**

**(Jacob To Bella)**

**'Put it on and don't say a word.' I sing to Bella on our anniversary as I know she is obsessed with the song and is strangely enough wearing a blue dress. 'Put it on the one that I prefer. Put it on and stand before my eyes. Put it on please don't question why. Can you believe something so simple, something so trivial makes me a happy man. Can't you understand say you believe just how easy it is to please me. Because when you learn you'll know what makes the world turn. Put it on I can feel so much. Put it on, I don't need to touch. Put it on here before my eyes. Put it on because you realise and you believe something so worthless serves a purpose. It makes me a happy man can't you understand. Say you believe just how easy it is to please me. Because when you learn you'll know what makes the world turn.**

**Personally I always thought it was a weird song, But just now singing it to my beautiful and very pregnant wife I can see the appeal of it. I am soooooo glad I bought her that dress. I think to myself as everyone laughs at the look on my face. Then my Bella gives me a kiss.**

**(7) Love In This Club- Usher Ft. Beyonce and Lil Wayne**

**(Jacob and Bella After the Twins are born)**

**"No, Jacob Orion Black I am not 'making love in this club' This right here is only for your eyes to see. I'm not going to have all these people hanging around watching." Bella whispers frantically.**

**"Bella, we can do it wherever we want we are married." Jacob replies exasperated**

**"No, Jacob, I am not and if you try to pressure me into it I will go back home. I didn't want to come out at all. I wanted to stay home with Layla and Mason seeing as they are only 5 months old but Nooooooo! Bella, let go to a club and take a break tonight you say." Bella says.**

**"I'm sorry Bella you're right lets go home." Jacob replies**

**(8) Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood**

**(Bella talking to her daughter about Edward)**

**Honey, you better take it from me. That boy is like a disease, he's like a curse, he's like a drug. You get addicted to his love. You wanna get out but he's holding you down, cause you can't live without one more touch. He's a good time cowboy casanova breezing into town like he's supposed to be there. He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in disguise a snake with brown eyes, and he only comes out at night. He gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight you better run for you life. **

**Layla, I see that look on your face you ain't hearing what I say. So I'll say it again cause I know where you've been, and I know how it ends. You can't get away don't even look in his eyes he'll tell you nothing but lies. You'll wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice. Run, run, away don't let him mess with your mind. He'll tell you anything you wanna hear. He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time. **

**Please, baby, I know this because he did it to me before I was with your father. He is the reason your father and I are together. I'm only looking out for you. **


End file.
